Yin and Yang
by TamaraBoyd
Summary: A Hyuuga Heiress finally showing just how strong she is and, an Uchiha Avenger seems to take notice.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the anime. I just have a large imagination. I'm using Hinata because, I feel she is the light were as Sasuke is the dark; Yin and Yang if you will. Flame if you want I don't care. It's for myself. I will try my best to stay to the characters original personalities and beliefs but, if Sasuke were to become soft this is how it would go. **

**Prologue **

"Why does my head hurt so much? Where am I? Better question, how did this happen? Who was I with?" These were some of the many questions that ran through Hinata's head. Slowly she found herself sitting up and taking in her surroundings. There were tall, beautiful trees surrounding her for miles. The sun seemed to be straining to shine through the colossal trees but, the warm breeze had no problem winding through the thick trunks and running over Hinata's soft skin. Despite taking in her beautiful surroundings she could not ignore the pounding in her head. Slowly sitting up and grabbing her forehead simultaneously she decided to look into her surroundings further. Lying about twenty feet away was a man, a young man around the ages of eighteen. Hinata slowly crawled over to the lifeless body, on her way over she noticed he had amazingly dark black hair, beautiful porcelain skin, and as she got closer and, her eyes coming more into focus she noticed the Uchiha clan symbol on the top of his shirt. Hinata stopped mid crawl "did I do this...? no, there's no way I'm so weak compared to Sasuke." None the less there wasn't anyone else around them; it was just her and the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Quickening her pace she found herself looking at the very peaceful face of Sasuke Uchiha, "he really is beautiful... he looks so relaxed, so peaceful, I wish this is how he'd be all the time." Her day dreams became short lived because, the hot headed Uchiha awoke from his slumber or, unconsciousness.

"What the fuck! When did that Hyuuga girl become strong?" Sasuke opened his eyes to find the warm, soft, white, pupiless eyes of Hinata Hyuuga to be looking down on him with great concern. Annoyed and disheveled that he was beat by the Hyuuga Heiress he sprung to his feet only to fall flat on his face again. Hinata went running over "Sasuke are you okay? What happened?" Completely bewildered Sasuke spat back "isn't it clear? We got into a fight and knocked each other out." Still, Hinata was confused, "but... why were we fighting? I can't remember." Now Sasuke was just downright insulted "You're pretty fucking stupid for someone who's going to be a leader of a whole clan one day. You wanted me to come back to the village for Naruto and Sakura." Light bulbs suddenly went off in the young Hyuuga's mind in which following her thoughts came actions, she pinned Sasuke to the ground. "Right!" But Hinata wasn't fast enough; Sasuke swiftly knocked her out and threw her onto the ground. "Persistent bitch" Sasuke was going to leave here there but he then decided he'd take her hostage, "let's see the Leaf do something about this. He lifted her over his shoulder and went on his way back to the Akatsuki hide out.

Upon arrival Sasuke noticed that the hide out was slightly too quite. Bringing Hinata down to more of a bridal style of being carried he entered the hide out, "no wonder it's so quite, no one is here...hnn."Sasuke continued to walk through the long dark hallways till he came to his room. He flopped Hinata down on the bed and restrained her so that when she woke up she couldn't move. Time went on and the Uchiha avenger grew more annoyed with boredom waiting for the Hyuuga Heiress to wake so, he decided he'd get some training time in. He checked the restraints before leaving the room. Locking the door, from the outside, on his way out and down to the battle grounds he went.

Hinata of course wasn't really asleep, she woke up and hour before reaching the hide out. She made sure to remember her way out of the accursed place that Sasuke now called home. She of course had no problems getting out of the restraints because once again Sasuke was undermining her. She quickly made her way to the door and just as she figured locked. Quietly she activated her Byakugan and used her gentle fist. Before the door could hit the ground she caught it and silently placed it back in its hinges. She moved at a quick pace she needed to find Sasuke and bring him home to Naruto and Sakura, along her journey she reached the outside. The suns rays welcoming her and the light summer breeze dancing through her long midnight hair, she had no time to relish in the sweetness of her surroundings. Quickly the Hyuuga Heiress activated her Byakugan and found Sasuke training just a few miles away. Hinata smirked to herself, she wasn't the shy timid girl everyone thought they knew, deep down she knew she was just a strong as everyone else around her.

**A:N/ I'm tired of reading fanfictions where Hinata is the small and meek. It truly pisses me off so, here you go. Besides Sasuke would never in my mind be attracted to anyone who is that weak. **


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the anime. I just have a large imagination. I'm using Hinata because, I feel she is the light were as Sasuke is the dark; Yin and Yang if you will. Flame if you want I don't care. It's for myself. I will try my best to stay to the characters original personalities and beliefs but, if Sasuke were to become soft this is how it would go.**

**Chapter One: **

Sasuke had been training for two hours now, his mind wandered back to Hinata who was currently strapped to his bed and waiting for him. Sasuke smirked to himself, he often found his mind drifting off to placed it shouldn't when thinking about Hinata but hey, he is a guy right? And at his age we all know what he's truly thinking with. On his way back to the hideout he seemed to miss the Hyuuga Heiress waiting for him in one of the tall trees. Sasuke of course having his guard down didn't feel the need to be watching his back which is what Hinata was counting on. Right as he was walking past the tree she was in, she jumped. She landed on Sasuke's back taking the wind completely out of him so, while he was training to regain strength and composer she active her gentle fits and hit every one of his chakra points leaving Sasuke completely useless.

Hinata took out the rope that he had previously used to bind her and wrapped him up tighter than a Christmas present. Sasuke of course was furious, how could he be so cocky as to forget to watch his own back? We all know why but at this moment, Sasuke was mentally punishing himself. Hinata picked him up and put him on her back. She turned her head and smiled "got you good didn't I Sasuke?" he didn't say anything; he had to protect whatever manhood he had left.

11122233311122233311122233

They had been walking for a couple hours now, Hinata making sure all his chakra points were still closed off to the rest of his body which to bed honest, she didn't mind doing. Night fell and Hinata set up camp making sure to put seals around them to protect herself and her hostage throughout the night. Now, Hinata wasn't mean, she made sure Sasuke was comfortable. She set a bed up for him and tucked him in all while smiling to herself. Once he was settled Hinata set herself up, ah she was making the fire Sasuke spoke, "you really have changed." Hinata turned her head to look at the emasculated Uchiha avenger and smiled "that's what happens when you're gone for so long, people change you know. You're not the same either." She said this with more of a sad tone which Sasuke picked up on "you sound disappointed." The young Hyuuga smiled to herself making sure to keep her eyes on the fire "of course I am, this isn't how life was supposed to go for you. I always pictured you as an ANBU Black Op captain... something along those lines." Sasuke was surprised; he never thought she even thought of him. A flutter flew through his chest which of course Sasuke chose to ignore, "So did I."

Hinata stayed up while Sasuke slept, she imagined to herself just how happy Naruto and Sakura would be when they got back to the village. She also worried that they'd be insulted I mean, no one would expect this from her also, she was hoping her father would see she wasn't weak and she would make a great future leader for the Hyuuga clan. Hinata got up and made sure there was still no chakra flowing through Sasuke's body, she couldn't help but look at his amazing broad chest and his peaceful face while he slept. She smiled to herself, he was gorgeous but she also knew he was probably one of the most fucked up people in the village. Her father would see it as a strength though, if she were to ever be with someone like Sasuke, brining the two clans together, creating what could be one of the most powerful clans the Ninja would ever see but, she couldn't be with someone who only thought of bloodshed and revenge. She moved the hair from his face and looked out into the night. Maybe just maybe, he'd be able to move on from all his past nightmares, maybe she could be the one to help him.

11122233311122233311122333

The sun rose and day break was upon them, Hinata once again carried Sasuke on her back. They should be there around lunch time. They always travelled in silence mostly because Sasuke wasn't talkative and was nursing a very damaged ego. If they were to talk though Hinata wouldn't really know what to talk about, they didn't have much or anything in common. They were about half an hour away from the village when Sasuke said, "So, what are you going to do once we get there?" Hinata without missing a beat said, "Bring you to the Hokage." Sasuke put his head back down in between her shoulders "You know, they'll probably just kill me." Hinata said with great protest "No! Neither I, Naruto, or anyone we've ever trained with would let that happen. You may have left us but were not ever going to let anything like that happen to you." Sasuke felt his chest swell, how could they still be so willing to stick up for him, be his friend? He deserted them...

When Sasuke looked up he could see the Village gates, this was it, he was home. Once they walked through the gates no one could believe it. The guards quickly called the Hokage and before you knew it he was sitting in a chair in her office waiting to be escorted to a jail cell. Hinata of course stayed with him, she saw the look on his face. For the first time Sasuke was scared. Hinata walked up to him, she placed her hands in one of his own, "they'll let you out once they know they can trust you." Sasuke would never say it out loud but he was thankful for Hinata, she truly was an amazing girl.

**A:N/ Alright, chapter one. Hope you all liked it, THANK YOOU! To everyone who reviewed, followed, liked, the whole nine yards. : ) I never thought that would happen, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing... or typing I guess. Xo.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the anime. I just have a large imagination. I'm using Hinata because, I feel she is the light were as Sasuke is the dark; Yin and Yang if you will. Flame if you want I don't care. It's for myself. I will try my best to stay to the characters original personalities and beliefs but, if Sasuke were to become soft this is how it would go.**

**Chapter Two**

Two weeks have passed since Sasuke was returned to the village and taken into custody. Hinata of course couldn't stop thinking about him, she couldn't help but wonder how he was doing so not being able to handle it anymore went to see the Hokage. "Tsunade?" the blonde and very well endowed woman turned around, "ah Hinata! What can I do for you?" Hinata looked down at her feet "can I ask you for a favor?" Tsunade stared at her waiting for the question, when Hinata didn't get the hint she said "yes." Still looking at her feet Hinata spoke "may I visit Sasuke?" Tsunade looked at her with large eyes "uhm, why exactly?" Finally looking the Hokage in the face "to be honest? Because I'm worried about him... when he gets released I'd like to volunteer to be his guardian." It took a couple minutes to speak but Tsunade did manage to get her thoughts out "you know, he wanted to kill us all right? He wanted revenge for the mission that was given to Itachi." Hinata simply nodded. Tsunade then lead her to where Sasuke was being held, "you sure you want to be his guardian? He isn't at all pleasant." Hinata smiled up at her superior "yes, that's what I'm hoping to change... I'm hoping I'll be able to help him." Tsunade turned to look at the young Hyuuga girl, she was in awe.

They turned a dark corner and there he was, dirty, grumpy, livid and shirtless. Hinata blushed, not because it was Sasuke but because she may know what she's doing on the battlefield but around half naked men she's clueless. Sasuke stared up at them with eyes glowing blood red, he didn't know it was Hinata. "What the fuck do you want?" Tsunade smirked to herself, "we've found somewhere for you to stay well... someone you can stay with." Sasuke gave a low groan "oh yeah? Who?" Hinata went up to the bars "hello Sasuke" she said with a smile. Immediately Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and walked up to the bars "I have to stay at the Hyuuga compound! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Hinata stood her ground, she did not run away but simply spoke "of course not Sasuke, we will be staying at your old apartment." She was no longer making eye contact with Sasuke, she was quite disappointed, this was going to be harder than she thought. Tsunade handed her the key, slowly Hinata opened the cell, walked in and grabbed Sasuke by his arm "come on, let's go home." Sasuke looked down at Hinata, he didn't pull away nor did he make a fuss but he did say "Hinata?" the Hyuuga heiress stopped in her tracks and looked at him dead in the eyes "yes?" she said with a hint of warning. "When we get back to my apartment, were going to need to get groceries... and cleaning supplies." Hinata looked at him, "I've already done that, I cleaned as well. It's all ready for you." Sasuke went to throw her against the wall but Hinata reversed it on him "calm down, no I didn't go through anything, I cleaned, washed your sheets and dusted... I didn't move anything." Hinata threw him to the ground and continued walking. Sasuke sat there for a moment watching her walk away; she truly was a strong woman. Sasuke stood and followed, it was time to go home.

1112223331111222333111222333 

Hinata and Sasuke walked up to the front door, Hinata looked up at Sasuke "well aren't you going to open it?" Sasuke looked at the young Hyuuga "can you, please?" he was scared and Hinata saw that, it seemed as though when they were alone he let down his guard, not completely but just a bit. Hinata opened the door and walked in, Sasuke following not too far behind. When Sasuke walked in everything around him disappeared, slowly he walked down to his bedroom. When he walked in nothing was different other than the smell of cleaning supplies and fresh laundry detergent. He walked over to the picture of him and the rest of team seven; he stared at it for a couple of seconds before smashing it against the wall. Hinata of course went running the second she heard glass hit the floor. When she ran into the room there was glass all over the floor and blood streaming from Sasuke's hand. Slowly she walked up to him, she looked into his eyes, she saw many different emotions but mainly what stood out was pain, loneliness, and anger. She grabbed his hand that was not hurt and brought him over to his bed. She moved the hair out of his eyes and wiped the tears that were silently flowing from the avenger's eyes, she couldn't believe this was the Sasuke she was seeing, no one had seen this side of him. "Sasuke? Stay here I'm going to get some supplies to clean up your hand." When she returned she saw that Sasuke had done exactly as she asked, something was severely wrong. She took all the shards of glass out of his hand and cleaned it with a small amount of water and rubbing alcohol, he didn't wince when she cleaned his hand in fact, he didn't do anything. Hinata wrapped his hand in the bandages she had brought and when she was done she looked up at him "you don't have to talk, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with but, if you need anything or want anything know that you can come to me. I asked to be the one to take care of you, so that's what I plan on doing." She put her hand softly on his cheek forcing him to look at her "Sasuke I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't speak nor did he move but for a second, one long second he believed something someone told him.

11122233111222333111222333

The next morning Hinata woke to the sound of bird's chirping and singing, they were happy. She was determined to help Sasuke get back to who he was. She got up and got dressed she walked down the hall and knocked on Sasuke's door, she heard a quite "come in" slowly she opened the door, there was Sasuke in nothing but boxers and a sheet covering him, he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Hinata walked over and sat next to him, Sasuke didn't flinch he didn't move currently, the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the avenger's eyes. Hinata laid down "what are we looking at?" Sasuke blankly said "nothing, I just don't feel the need to get out of bed today" Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "Well that's fine but, while you lay here you're not getting any stronger and Naruto is another full day ahead of you." Normally Hinata assumed would make Sasuke upset and want to work harder but again, he didn't move still his dark, haunting eyes were fixed to the ceiling "to be honest? I'm not concerned. The only thing left to do in my plan is start the revival of my clan." Hinata blushed; she and everyone knew what that entails. "Have you found anyone yet that you have deemed fit?" Sasuke smirked "no" Hinata rolled her eyes "you know you could literally pick and choose" Sasuke turned to her "oh really?" Sasuke made sure his eyes met her, slowly a slight blush rose to Hinata's cheeks and Sasuke let out a chuckle "I guess so." Hinata glared at him "and what is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke smiled "you blushed" Hinata smirked she then sat herself directly on his pelvis and put her face right next to his "who's blushing now?" Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself, he just sat there with his same blank look but there was a hint of pink to his cheeks, Hinata smiled "don't you think for a second that you have every girl in this village wrapped around your little finger." Hinata swiftly jumped off the bed and turned to the, from what Hinata could tell, embarrassed Sasuke and said "breakfast will be in fifteen minutes" and walked out. Sasuke stared at the spot where Hinata was standing for a couple seconds and smiled to himself, he threw the blankets off himself and went to jump in the shower.

111222333111222333111222333

**I don't know exactly where I'm going with all this but my boyfriend reckons I should kill someone off at some point. -_- maybe... Sakura? That would be nice wouldn't it? I also don't know how I want to go about getting into their relationship. I want to keep to the characters personality as much as possible. **


	4. Chapter Three

**I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the anime. I just have a large imagination. I'm using Hinata because, I feel she is the light were as Sasuke is the dark; Yin and Yang if you will. Flame if you want I don't care. It's for myself. I will try my best to stay to the characters original personalities and beliefs but, if Sasuke were to become soft this is how it would go.**

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke for the most part had just been moping around for the past couple weeks. Nobody was to visit him for at least a month so he didn't have to deal with Naruto or Sakura yet but, he had been wondering what would happen when he finally saw them. Would Sakura finally hate him? He hoped so, she was fucking annoying. Naruto would want to fight, then it dawned on him, Hinata was the one to bring him back not Naruto or Sakura... would they be upset? Sasuke smirked to himself; this was going to be interesting and, more importantly if they did anything stupid he could be the one to beat his former team mates to a pulp.

Hinata was in the kitchen making some lunch for herself since Sasuke still didn't really have an appetite; she wasn't making anything special just some rice balls with a side of sweet pickles. Just as she was about to sit down and enjoy her mediocre meal there were two loud bangs at the door. Sighing to herself she got up and standing there was, what will be, her biggest head ache she'd have to deal with. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" clearly Naruto wasn't impressed. Hinata made sure she moved out of the way so she wouldn't have to deal with the unnecessary outburst of Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke came strolling out down the hallway just to be tackled by a large blonde idiot, Sasuke now on the ground glaring at the Kyuubi host "get off" Naruto smirked, "not until you get your sorry ass down to the training grounds and fight me" Sasuke let out a great sigh "why? Are you mad because you weren't the one to bring me back and now you fucking idiots want to take it out on me?" Sasuke had quite clearly hit a nerve, Naruto went to punch him and Sakura went to hit Hinata. Sasuke and Hinata both dodged the attacks with ease but were both equally annoyed. Sasuke yelled "hey you pink haired bitch, don't be mad at her be mad at yourself. She came and got me for you guys so you'd be happy." Sakura yelled "yeah? Well it wasn't her place we're your team mates" Sasuke corrected "ex team mate." Hinata rolled her eyes, now she was hungry and pissed off "you both need to swallow your ego, just be happy he's home. This wasn't the reaction I had in mind and honestly maybe you should have trained harder." This time they both leapt at her, Sasuke blocked Hinata and sent them flying back "you ungrateful bastards, get out of my apartment" Sakura stood up "but I came here to tell you how much I loved you and how happy I am your home" Sasuke growled "move on and if you're that happy then tell Hinata." Naruto and Sakura looked at the ground and then looked at the very pissed off Hyuuga "we are grateful, our ego's are just really bruised." Hinata stood "then go take your bruised ego somewhere else, I don't have time for this childish bullshit." Naruto looked at her "you used to be so quite, so sweet..." Hinata laughed out loud "yeah well some of us grew up and moved on, I suggest you both do the same, now... GET THE FUCK OUT!" Sasuke picked them up by their collars and flew them over the railing. Hopefully that would be the last they saw of them. Hinata started to clean up the house and to her surprise so did Sasuke, "you know you don't have to help." Sasuke looked up "they're my ex team mates, yes I do." Hinata wasn't going to argue, all she wanted were her rice balls and pickles.

111222333111222333111222333

Later that afternoon after Hinata had finally had her lunch; she sat in the living room with a book she had been meaning to read for a while now. Normally she would have been out training but, she didn't want to leave Sasuke home alone, she had asked him to train but was turned down. Sasuke was tired of sitting in his room so he went out to the living room as well; he sat on the love seat opposite of Hinata. "What are you reading?" Hinata lazily looked up from her book "it's a sappy romance novel, you wouldn't like it." Sasuke smirked, "why do you? Is your love life that pathetic?" Hinata was getting severely annoyed "well you see when I went to drag your sorry ass home it was in the hopes Naruto would actually notice me but no, now I've emasculated him and stepped over a line I didn't know existed and, it doesn't matter what I do he'll always like that cotton candy haired bitch who will always like you so please, may I now get back to my fucking book?" Sasuke for once in his life did not have a remark; he couldn't believe this girl went through all that trouble just to get some blonde idiot to notice her. Sasuke didn't look at her but generally stated "I will never like her, and you can do better." Hinata's eyes widened, was the Sasuke Uchiha trying to make her feel better? She smirked to herself, he was getting soft, maybe this isn't completely hopeless. When she went to look at Sasuke he had already left.

Sasuke had gone back to his room, what had he just said? He's never said anything like that, and to a girl none the less. Sasuke fell face first into his pillow, what was this weird feeling in the center of his heart? It was... tingly, he didn't like it. "So I could do better?" Sasuke's tingly heart was now in the pit of his stomach where butterflies were currently erupting but he wasn't about to let Hinata know that, "what are you spewing about?" still with his face in his pillow, "earlier, you said I could do better than Naruto, why?" Sasuke flipped over and looked at the petite girl standing in his door way "because he's a fucking idiot, and you're clearly stronger than him... it'd never work. No guy wants to be with someone who is a better shinobi than they are." Sasuke watched Hinata's face fall, fuck what had he done? Hinata looked at him with cold eyes "then maybe they should all grow a pair and learn how to defend themselves." And she was gone. Sasuke fell back onto his bed, wondering why he had said the things he had and why he all the sudden cared that Hinata's feelings were hurt.

**A/N: I hope this doesn't seem unrealistic... I mean it's my story I'll do what I want but it's important to me that I keep the foundations of the characters. Thank you everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed. : ) it means the world to me. Here's another chapter when I should have been studying! Much love. **

**PS: Yes, I hate Sakura with a fiery passion, don't like it? Get the fuck out. **


	5. Chapter Four

**I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the anime. I just have a large imagination. I'm using Hinata because, I feel she is the light were as Sasuke is the dark; Yin and Yang if you will. Flame if you want I don't care. It's for myself. I will try my best to stay to the characters original personalities and beliefs but, if Sasuke were to become soft this is how it would go.**

**Chapter Four**

The next couple days in the Uchiha apartment were quite, Hinata did not feel the need to talk to Sasuke but she knew no matter the circumstances she had to be there for him; asshole or not. Sasuke wanted to say something to Hinata but he didn't know what and he didn't know how. He wasn't a man of words his specialties were training and killing. Sasuke walked into the kitchen still wrapped up in his own thought and accidentally bumped Hinata "watch it Uchiha." Sasuke turned around and lightly touched Hinata's arm, his eyes were met by her cold ones but, when Hinata looked in his she saw hurt "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she saw frustration in the arches of his dark brows "the other day, what I said didn't come out right. You can do better because you're strong; you deserve someone who can keep up with you and someone who has the same confidence as you do." Hinata didn't talk for a long while, Sasuke was of course dying inside, he doesn't do this sappy apologetic shit. Finally her pale lavender eyes met his dark onyx "thank you Sasuke, this means a lot to me." Sasuke watched Hinata's eyes light up again and a smile spread across her face, butterflies once again erupted in the pit of his stomach but this time he didn't mind. Hinata looked up at him "what's going on in that mysterious head of yours?" her voice brought him back to reality; he smiled and gave Hinata a hug. Hinata's eyes widened, she slowly wrapped her arms around him as well. It seems as though things were progressing well.

111222333111222333111222333

That night when Sasuke went to bed he felt that there was something that he needed to do. After laying in bed for two hours he got up to make himself some tea, maybe that would calm him down. On his way into the kitchen he looked into the dark living room to see Hinata passed out on the couch gripping her book. Sasuke rolled his eyes, stupid romance novels. He put the kettle on and went to wake Hinata, "hey sleepy head" he touched her arm lightly, Hinata's eyes flew open with her Byakugan fully activated, she of course calmed down when she saw Sasuke "sorry, bad dream." She sat up and looked around "what time is it?" Sasuke was already back in the kitchen "around two thirty, want some tea?" Hinata rubbed her eyes "sure, sounds good." When Hinata stood up Sasuke couldn't help but notice she was only in a thin tank top and pajama shorts, he smirked to himself while wondering if she knew she was in her pajamas in front of him, he didn't mind but this was the first time she was truly comfortable around him in the apartment. Hinata sat down and Sasuke put the tea in front on her, she thanks him while he was sitting down himself. She noticed the frustrated look on his face "what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Sasuke still looking at his tea said "I feel like there's something I need to do." Hinata bluntly said "well what haven't you done since you've been back? Who haven't you seen that you'd like too?" Sasuke laughed "I don't want to see anyone but, I haven't been to the Uchiha compound since before I left." Hinata looked up at him "well I guess that's it then, you need to go visit your family." Sasuke didn't say anything he only nodded in agreement. Hinata stood up and cleaned her cup and Sasuke's, on her way to her room she saw Sasuke still at the table looking out the window, she walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder "stop stressing, you'll be okay." Sasuke put his own hand on hers and gave a slight squeeze, he didn't say anything but she understood regardless.

Morning came quick; Sasuke found himself laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He needed to go visit his families place of rest but, he didn't want to have to walk through town. He didn't care about the stares; he was more concerned of people coming up to him expecting to have a conversation. He was going to have to leave the house at some point, might as well get over him. He threw the blankets off him and jumped into the shower, the warm water hitting his porcelain skin. He ran his fingers threw his hair in frustration, "ugh, what is this feeling in the pit of my stomach?" Sasuke was nervous. He didn't want to go alone but, he had too much pride to ask anyone to go with him and, more importantly there wasn't really anyone he wanted to share this with. Sasuke got out and dried off his body, there were still droplets of water coming from the Uchiha's dark hair but he didn't seem to mind. After he had gotten dressed it was around lunch time and Hinata was making sandwiches. She turned to him with a smile across her soft features "Sasuke, would you like to eat before you go?" She didn't get a response instead; Sasuke just sat at the table in silence. She went up to him and lightly placed her had on his "it's going to be okay you know, if you want I can come with you." Sasuke's heart plummeted to his feet; he was hoping she'd ask "well, only if you want too. I don't want to interrupt your day." Hinata smiled at him, "my days are reserved for you remember?" Sasuke looked up into her lavender eyes "thank you." They ate and were on their way.

The hot rays of the Sun hit both their milky flesh, it seemed as though they had been inside for far too long. They walked through the village together getting looks left and right, Sasuke was about to punch someone out when Hinata grabbed his wrist "they are not worth it, let them think what they want but we know the truth. Don't do anything that will result negatively in the end." She never did let go of his hand, Sasuke didn't mind he made sure to entwine their fingers together properly. Never did he think one person would be able to help him come back from the very, very, dark place he was once in.

**A:N/ I AM HAVING SUCH BAD WRITERS BLOCK. T_T any of your suggestions would help. But don't hate just to hate... the response won't be pleasant. Thank you again to everyone who takes time out of their day to read my story. : ) **


	6. Chapter Five

**I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the anime. I just have a large imagination. I'm using Hinata because, I feel she is the light were as Sasuke is the dark; Yin and Yang if you will. Flame if you want I don't care. It's for myself. I will try my best to stay to the characters original personalities and beliefs but, if Sasuke were to become soft this is how it would go.**

**Chapter Five**

"Oh my god, he's holding my hand… in public. Who is this man and what has he done with Sasuke?" These were just some of the thoughts going through the Hyuuga Heiresses mind. She was constantly looking around to make sure a heard of girls weren't going to trample her. She looked up at Sasuke, the way the sun was shining truly made him stand out more than usual; his skin had a slight shimmer to it and throughout his hair you could see the different highlights of black. When Hinata looked into his eyes she could see that he was clearly in s different state of mind.

Sasuke was having a slight panic attack, "am I going to be able to handle this? I don't want to break down in front of Hinata. Yes she's seen a tear here or there but… this is completely different." Suddenly a slight squeeze brought him back to reality. Slowly Sasuke looked down at Hinata meeting with her pail, pupiless, lavender eyes that were filled with warmth. She had a smile on her face and a sense of security emanating from her. Maybe just maybe, Sasuke was going to be okay. By the time they both looked forward they were standing about three feet from the front gate. Sasuke slowly took in his surroundings, nothing much had changed except for the blantly obvious fact no one had lived here in about fifteen years. Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand and ripped down all the police tape and walked in. There was still blood on the walls, the doors of all the houses were all rebuilt though, everything was rebuilt it was quite clear someone had been here and didn't bother cleaning the blood. Sasuke turned around "After we visit my family I want to clean all this blood." Hinata was not about to object, she quietly followed behind him on their way to the graveyard.

111222333111222333111222333

There is was, the final resting place of the Uchiha clan all but one of course. Sasuke made a b-line for his mother's head stone. When he got there he turned to Hinata "we should have stopped for flowers… damn." Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder "we can next time, for now I'm sure she's just happy you're here." A tear ran down Sasuke's cheek "fuck, this is not what I wanted to do, crying is for the weak." Hinata kneeled down and wiped his cheek "no its not, if you're crying it just means you've been strong for too long." Sasuke looked up into the Hyuuga's eyes, that was it, that was the breaking point and Sasuke full on broke down and Hinata held him through the whole thing. Not once did she let go or speak, she allowed Sasuke to get it all out of his system. An hour had paced and Sasuke was now quietly lay in the young Hyuuga's arms. Slowly Hinata ran her fingers through his thick black hair "I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it, you're one of the strongest people I know and now it's your time to be happy and move on from what happened. Re-build your clan, put yourself out there, find someone who deserves you and will love you for who you truly are… not Sakura." Sasuke burst into a fit of laughter; he pulled back and looked directly into Hinata's eyes, "never in a million years would I do that to myself, thank you." It wasn't until this moment that they both realized just how close to each other they were, Hinata could feel the heat from Sasuke's breath on her lips. "Uh Sasuke?" but before she could finish her sentence Sasuke closed the gap between them. Softly he kissed Hinata, bringing his hand up to cup the right side of her face, lightly be brushed his finger over her perfectly sculpted cheek bones; the kiss lasted a few minutes and then he pulled back with his eyes still closed and put his forehead to hers "I chose you."

Hinata's heart almost flew out of her chest, she always thought Naruto would be the one for her but… that's not the case. This was it, she knew she wanted to be with Sasuke forever, taking care of him and starting a long and beautiful life with him. She looked up into his beautiful onyx eyes "but why…? Why me, I'm not special." Sasuke gave her a stern look "yes you are, look what you've done! Two months ago the only thing I could think about was getting revenge on the Leaf Village and now were sitting here and the only thing I can think about is how excited I am for the future, and it's all thanks to you; you saved me." Hinata had completed her mission and it didn't take nearly as long as she thought it would. "This is all I dreamed for you, I just never thought it'd be with me." Sasuke smiled and stood up "let's go home." Hinata jumped up "what about all the blood spatter?" Sasuke spun around "tomorrow, I'm going to get Naruto, Sakura and the gang to help us." Hinata smile grew; this was truly going to be amazing.

**A:N/ So I know it's been since December and I'm truly apologetic! I started by medical classes in the New Year! Here's another chapter for you and I'm going to try and be more frequent! Enjoy. : ) **


End file.
